Rapid technical progress in the field of mobile communications has led in recent years to the development and provision of a large number of different mobile telephones which, however, generally have a small-area display. Future mobile telephones will be able to receive Internet content such as html pages via the mobile radio network. To show such pages on the small-area displays, it will be necessary to display them segment by segment. This can be implemented in a practical manner by using suitable navigation functions; in particular, suitable zoom and scrolling functions. However, convenient handling of such navigation functions, particularly in the case of portable devices such as mobile telephones, precludes a high degree of miniaturization.
An object of the present invention therefore, is to provide a method and a system allowing the user to navigate conveniently within an image, particularly where space is at a premium.